1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to archery and more specifically to an expanding broadhead, which has less weight and complexity than that of the prior art.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,709 to Johnson discloses an arrowhead with extendable blades. U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,498 to Maleski discloses a broadhead for an arrow having expanding cutting blades and method of assembling same. U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,464 to Sestak discloses a hunting arrowhead with broadhead and extendable blades.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for an expanding broadhead, which has less weight and complexity than that of the prior art.